militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Astra-Unceta y Cia SA
| founder = | defunct = | location_city = Guernica | location_country = Spain | locations = | area_served = | key_people = | industry = | products = | production = | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = | owner = | num_employees = | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }} Astra Unceta y Cía was a Spanish weapons manufacturer founded on July 17, 1908 under the name of Esperanza y Unceta by Juan Esperanza and Pedro Unceta. First located in the city of Eibar, the stronghold of the Basque arms industry, the company moved in 1913 to Guernica. Founders Juan Esperanza Salvador (1860–1951) and Pedro Unceta (1854–1934), both from Eibar, founded the company in 1908 under the name P.Unceta y J.Esperanza for the purposes of the "sale of machinery and accessories of all types". At this stage there was no mention of the sale or manufacture of arms, although both partners were engaged in this field on their own account. In 1908 Juan Esperanza had six full-time staff, and in 1910, ten staff. In 1911 he formed a partnership with Isidro Gaztañaga - Gaztañaga y Esperanza. This new company had between 20 and 30 staff. From 1911 onwards patents for firearms began to be issued to P.Unceta y J.Esperanza, concerning improvements to self-loading pistols. In 1913, manufacture of pistols began at their new factory. Early production In 1912 a new pistol was adopted by the Spanish military, designed by a retired military officer, Lieutenant-Colonel Don Venancio López de Ceballos y Aguirre, Count of Campo-Giro. The new gun was designated the Pistola Campo-Giro de 9mm Modelo 1912, but is generally referred to as the Campo-Giro after its inventor. After an unknown number of Modelo 1912 pistols had been manufactured, the army became aware that an improved version of the pistol that had been developed, and in January 1914 this was adopted as the Pistola Campo-Giro de 9mm Modelo 1913. The Model 1913 was manufactured by Esperanza Y Unceta and the increased orders triggered their move to a new factory in Guernica. During 1914 1,300 pistols were made before production was halted to include new modifications. The Modelo 1913 was a delayed blowback design, unusual in a gun chambered for a powerful military cartridge. The Campo-Giro used a powerful spring to handle the recoil of the 9mm Largo cartridge, and had a smaller spring beneath the barrel to serve as a shock absorber and delay the opening of the breach. It retained an external hammer and a top ejection port like the Bergmann-Bayard, but had its magazine in the grip instead in front of the trigger guard, thus allowing a much longer barrel to be fitted. The magazine release lever was just behind the oval-shaped trigger guard between it and the front of the frame. The slide was fixed to the frame by a transverse wedge behind the breech that in turn was held in place by the firing pin. The Campo-Giro was over 225mm (9 inches long), weighed over 900 grams (2 pounds) unloaded, and had an 8-round magazine. It produced a greater muzzle velocity from the 9mm Largo round than did the Bergmann-Bayard, due to its 165mm (6 5/8 inch) longer barrel. The pistol was well made and accurate, but difficult to disassemble. Campo-Giro patented new improvements in 1913,1914,and 1915, resulting in a redesigned frame, redesigned mainspring and the magazine release being moved to the bottom of the grip. Because of the First World War, the supply of black buffalo horn that was used for the grips was interrupted and wood was substituted. The improved model was adopted in September 1916 as the Pistola Campo-Giro de 9mm, Modelo 1913-16. The company manufactured 13,625 examples between 1916 and 1919. First World War During the First World War the firm supplied the Allies with an estimated 150,000 Ruby-type self-loading pistols. Ironically, the company had first introduced this design in 1911 as the '' Victoria , a pistol based on the Browning M1903 with improvements patented by Pedro Careaga in 1911, and by the ''Esperanza y Unceta company in 1912. These patents may have covered the dual-purpose frame-mounted safety (instead of a grip safety), and the method of machining the serrations on the slide using a lathe.Gene Gangarosa Jnr., Spanish Handguns: The History of Spanish Pistols and Revolvers, Stoeger, 2001 The Victoria was in turn copied by Gabilondo y Urresti in 1914, the only real improvement being to increase the magazine capacity to 9 shots and fit a military style lanyard ring. In 1915 Gabilondo sent examples of the pistols to the French government, and after testing was completed in May 1915, the French decided to accept the Ruby as the Pistolet Automatique, Type Ruby. Substantial contracts were awarded to Gabilondo and eight partner companies, and eventually desperation led to over 40 Spanish arms makers, including Esperanza y Unceta receiving contracts totaling at least 710,000 and perhaps as high as 950,000 pistols. Esperanza y Unceta marked their Ruby-types Model 1914, Model 1915, Model 1916, Astra,'' Brunswig'', and Victoria. They were also stamped with the French military identification mark EU on the frame and on the base of the magazine. calibre]] Post-war period The Spanish Army, faced with growing complaints that the Campo Giro was proving to be less durable than expected, and that disssembly was too difficult, began to search for a new service weapon. The response was swift, with Esperanza y Unceta submitting their newly designed Model 400, and Star their Model A. The Model 400 was designed by Pedro Careaga. Trials took place in 1920 and 1921 and included a 800 round endurance test and harsh condition testing. Under- and over-loaded ammunition was also used, and the pistols measured for wear after 1000 rounds had been fired. In September 1921, the Astra was adopted as the Pistola de 9mm Modelo 1921 They had a long career and stayed into production until 1967 and 1946 respectively. Two versions were envisaged: The 400 intended for the army as well as the carabinero''s or frontier troops and the 300, a slightly smaller version, intended for naval and air force officers. The Model 300 would be emblematic of the firm. Caliber for the 400 was the 9mm Bergman-Bayard, named after the first semi-automatic pistol in use with the Spanish Army. The caliber is known in Spain as the [[9mm Largo|9mm ''Largo (Long)]]. During the Spanish Civil War, it was found it chambered the 9mm Parabellum cartridges supplied by Germany. Offered in .32 ACP, 9mmP, or .380 ACP, 153,085 copies were produced; 63,000 of these in .380 delivered to Germany, 22,390 in .32 ACP. The final destination of this large quantity of weapons remains an enigma. The Astra 200, a clone of FN Model 1906, was produced with 234.105 specimens in several versions and calibers .25 ACP and .22 Short primarily. Manufacture ceased in 1967, mainly because of new customs rules in the United States. In 1926 Juan Esperanza left the consortium and created his own company. The company changed name and became Unceta y Compania. The following year, the Spanish Army launched a new program aiming at modernizing its armaments and it is once again Unceta which won the contract. Mod.900, M 400, Mod.600 In 1927, begin the series production of Mod.900 largely inspired by famous Mauser C96 and intended for the Nationalist Chinese. Some of these models (Mod.903) were found in the hands of German soldiers during the second world war while the model F equipped the Guardia Civil. Although the series production of this model ceased in 1937, small quantities continued to be assembled later from remaining stocks. Astra mod.400, or Model 1921, a weapon of legend. In France, the Model 400 was called the “French-bean”, because its principal characteristic drawn from the ammunition as varied as 9mm Largo (the original caliber), 9mm Steyr, 9mm Short, 9mm Parabellum, 9mm Browning Long, 9mm Glisenti, and .38 ACP. The success of this weapon was such that it was produced until 1941. The weapon was exported to Chile, Germany, Colombia, Ecuador and France. 106,175 units were manufactured, the majority in 9 mm Largo. One also notes the production of parts in the following calibers: 7.63 Mauser, 7.65 mm Parabellum or .30 Luger as well as 9 mm Parabellum. M 400, model 1921/Spanish *Republic destination approximately 35.000 units *Guardia Civil approximately 10.300 units *customs Agents approximately 1.400 units *Corps of safety 227 units *Republic Spanish Navy 1.650 units *Chilean Marines 842 units exported *Gouvernement Basque 14.800 units *Troupe Nationalist 825 units (unknown destination) *Armée Nationalist (Free) 27.125 units *Armée III Reich (Hitler) 6.000 units exported M 400, model F.ASCASO (characteristic) During the Civil War, the employees of Astra alined with the Republicans while the owner, Mr. Uncetta, a Nationalist, annoyed with some of the new authorities of the Basque government which resulted from the elections of 1936, left the company, and over to the Nationalists. In April 1937, the town of Guernica was bombed by the aircraft of the Condor Legion. Nationalist troops seized the city later a few days and manufactures it, redirected by Uncetta, started to produce in an intensive way for the troops of Franco and the armies of the Third Reich. With this completely unforeseen situation, the Republican camp decided on the creation of two military arsenals. The first was established in the suburbs of Barcelona. It produced the M 400 model 1921 called “el puro”, which was renamed F.ASCASO in the honor of a famous anarchistic leader, friend of Buenaventura Durruti, killed in the first battle of Barcelona. The weapon manufactured in this new republican arsenal, whose workmen were in their immense majority of the anarchist-trade unionists of powerful federation CNT, was of an about equal quality and a precision identical to that of its counterpart of the Basque Country in spite of particular dimensions, and difficulties of obvious provisioning and organization. The total production was approximately 8.000 parts. Machine pistols were also produced in this factory; they are easily identifiable by the gravage of three letters CNT on the side of the cylinder head. Another copy of the M 400 was carried out by another arsenal in the area of Valencia. It is recognizable by the presence of logo R.E. (Spanish Republic) on the plates of the gun. 15.000 units were produced in this firm throughout conflict. No marking of a bench test is present on all these copies. The completion is different compared to the original because of the great diversity from the treatments of surface whose each arsenal used a clean formula. Another copy of Astra M400 (less known) named ORPHAN exists. It was manufactured in the 1930s when ASTRA exported and manufactured on the Asian continent, its exact origin to date remains obscure and unknown. Caliber: 9x23 mm Largo, also called 9 mm Bergmann-Bayard & 9mm Mars, a ctg. very similar to the 9mmx23mm Steyr, all rimless versions of the earlier Colt .38acp Overall length: 220 mm Length gun: 150 mm Height: 120 mm Weight: Magazine: 8 round simple column F.ASCASO TARRASA 9 LARGO Safety is on the left side of the weapon, and is plastic Grips are black, marked with a circle name F.ASCASO Cylinder head steel the logo in a circle marked F.ASCASO, TARRASA, CATALUNA 1930 a gun of indication gauges 12 for a military use of them and others was adopted by the army and the Spanish navy. Other governments adopted it too; it will be named ASTRA 500. ASTRA model 600 Whereas the government, resulting from the civil war, carries out the closing of many arms factories, Unceta y Compañia, in company of rare firms such Star Bonifacio Echeverria S.A. and Gabilondo y Compañia are authorized to continue their activities. During the Second World War, in spite of the official neutrality of Spain, the firm takes part in the German effort of war by the means of the Astra 600. According to the schedule of conditions of the German Army, it will be confined in 9mm Parabellum, manufacture will begin in 1943, and 10,450 copies of the 600 were delivered in May and June 1944. The deliveries ceased vis-a-vis the military situation on France. The contract will be honoured well later in 1950 and 1951. The German Federal Republic, to arm its police officers will require of allied the possibility of being made deliver the balance of the weapons paid in 1944. In 1950, a first delivery of 3.500 units will take place, followed, in 1951, of the balance of the contract initiated during the conflict and correspondent with 31,350 more 600s delivered. The other nations which imported the Astra 600 are: *Portugal, 800 specimens; *Chile, 450 specimens; *Jordan, 200 specimens; *Turkey, 200 specimens; *The Philippines, Costa-Rica, and Egypt all ordered small quantities, also The Astra 600/43, as is true with the vast majority of handgun designs, continues to be carried to a very limited degree by civilians. Many were imported into the USA and sold to the general public, where they still see some use. The design is generally considered ugly and antiquated in its appearance and its method of disassembly and re-assembly for cleaning is often intimidating. Despite this, the weapon has remarkable design strengths in terms of safety, durability, reliability, accuracy and (surprisingly to many due to its awkward appearance), ergonomics. The cartridge it fires is reasonably powerful and widely available globally, and as is the case with many early 20th Century guns, production costs to manufacture faithful new copies of the design would be prohibitively expensive due to machine time and the use of large amounts of expensive steel. 1946 The firm reorganizes and diversifies its activities while launching out in the production of industrial plants without to give up its shutter arms manufacturer. It will produce primarily tires, hydraulic pumps and machine tools for the textile. For the armurière production, it obtains new machines and lance with the research projects in order to renew its range. The Astra Model 3000 will be the result of the one of between-them and its manufacture will begin the following year. In 1947, the model Astra Model 3000 is put in production in order to replace them Astra Model 300. More than 44,000 Astra 3000 will be thus manufactured until 1956, date on which Astra Model 4000 Falcon replaced it. In 1953 The firm adopts its final name of Astra y Unceta the CIA, S.a. 2 inch revolver with caliber .38 special]]Of the model Astra Model 800 Condor in 1958 until Astra A-80, of Astra A-90, Astra-100 of the years 1980 the production packs and relates to also revolvers which are counterparts of Colt, Ruger or Smith & Wesson. Astra continues the production and the development of many reliable and elegant models which made its reputation among the amateurs of weapons and the pride of Basque industry armurière. During 1998, under the impulse of the government Basque, a new company made up of the fusion of Astra Unceta y Cia and Star Bonifacio Echeverria S.A. will be born. This new entity will name ASTAR, but its duration will be transitory, périclitant at the end of one year. Code year of fabrication Since the 1927 all Spanish weapons, tested on the official bench of test of Eibar, is marked or engraved, in general on the carcass, by letters which represent the year of manufacture. Table of the correspondences letters years of manufacture. The end Augusto Unceta-Barrenechea, the last successful manager and owner of Astra, was killed by ETA in 1977. After Astra went out of business, it was merged with STAR. This company began making weapons as ASTAR (Astra/Star = ASTAR). Astra went out of business at the same time as STAR. Astra Arms S.A. - Switzerland In the year 2008, 100 years after the foundation of Esperanza y Unceta (Astra Unceta y Cía), a Swiss firearms manufacturing company, founded by the Italian entrepreneur Massimo Garbarino and located in the city of Sion, has adopted the name Astra Arms S.A. and took over the rights on the Astra trademark. Astra Arms S.A. has established a manufacturing line for high level 1911-type pistols (the U.S. model and the Daytona model), as well as a manufacturing line for AR-15 rifles (the StG-15 & StG-4 models), to be distributed on those civilian markets which are at the time lacking similar American products, whose export requires the issue of an End user certificate. At present times, the Astra Arms S.A. products are distributed on the European civilian market and Central and South American, Asian and African military market. See also *Arms industry *List of modern armament manufacturers *Astra A-100 *Astra Model 44 *Llama firearms *Star Firearms References External links *Astra 900 (Spanish Copy) Information *Astra 900 - Unceta y Cia Information Category:Defunct companies of Spain Category:World War I French infantry weapons Category:World War I Italian infantry weapons Category:World War II infantry weapons Category:Defunct firearms manufacturers Category:Defence companies of Spain Category:1908 establishments in Spain